1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to apparatus for removing the outer skin of a vegetable or other food product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Peeling devices for vegetables and fruit are well known, but require a considerable amount of manual dexterity which is often taken for granted and which might not be available to certain individuals who are recovering from an accident, or who suffer from permanent Disability. Vegetable and fruit peelers typically are made of metal and having a sharpened cutting edge formed in a body portion which limits the depth penetration of the sharpened edge into the food being prepared. Mechanized vegetable peelers are also known to include a sharpened edge, and have a gear system for rotating the apple with respect to the cutting edge. As indicated, these types of equipment may not be suitable for certain individuals lacking the requisite manual dexterity and accordingly, improvements in peeling equipment are still needed.